Exorcistes et Noah
by Aurelia-love-Saga
Summary: Divers One-Shot avec plusieurs couples. Couple principal: Tyki/Allen. Couples évoqués: Kanda/Komui - Lavi/Lenalee - Marie/Miranda.
1. Complexité familiale

**Exorcistes et Noah**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes d'écriture: Ceci est ma première fic sur DGM et j'en suis toute émue. Je commence petit, c'est-à-dire que je pense mettre plusieurs one-shot, en espérant qu'ils vous plairont. Pour la situation dans le manga je ne peux pas en donner puisqu'elle est issue de mon imagination. Pour les couples, bah j'aime bien ceux-là (ok je suis complètement gaga du couple principal) et je pense que tous les OS que je publierai ici seront sur ces couples-là comme une continuité. Voilà tout ce que j'avais à dire. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review ça me ferait plaisir. Je vous laisse découvrir les couples et par la suite je les écrirai. Oh besoin de préciser qu'il y a du YAOI de prévu? (ça semble une évidence pour moi)

* * *

_**Complexité familiale**_

Les rayons qui entraient dans la chambre indiquaient que l'aube pointait son nez. Au QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, un jeune homme ouvrait ses yeux après une nuit agitée. Ses paupières clignèrent plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la luminosité et finirent par laisser voir deux yeux argentés. Il glissa sa main sur la place à côté de lui mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Il soupira en basculant sur le dos et passa une main sur son front dégageant les mèches couleur neige qui y étaient collées par la sueur.

Allen appréciait les instants paisibles qu'il pouvait passer dans son lit juste après le réveil. Il pouvait réfléchir en paix. Notamment à sa vie actuelle, qui s'était avérée très calme ces derniers temps. Certes il avait du passer par une période de transition très mouvementée mais maintenant les problèmes s'étaient en grande partie arrangés, et il était heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il profitait donc de pouvoir goûter de tels instants.

D'ailleurs en y repensant, il trouvait la situation assez comique. Oh et pas qu'un peu en fait puisqu'il avait de plus en plus souvent l'impression d'être l'enfant d'un couple divorcé.

Le rôle de la mère étant donné sans hésitation à Komui. Celui-ci était devenu particulièrement mère poule avec lui, moins qu'avec sa précieuse sœur ou son amant mais cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, et l'exorciste en venait même à plaindre sincèrement Lenalee et Kanda de devoir supporter les humeurs trop souvent changeantes du Grand Intendant. Déjà il se demandait comment Kanda pouvait rester avec le chinois alors que leurs caractères étaient si différents. C'était un mystère qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre. Mais bon c'est vrai que des mystères, il en avait encore des tas à résoudre alors celui-là n'était pas une priorité.

Ensuite le rôle du père revenait par déduction au Comte. Oui cela formait une drôle de famille, et il y a quelques temps il aurait ri si on lui avait dit dans quelle situation il allait se retrouver impliqué. Comment pouvait-il imaginer qu'il allait se retrouver bloqué entre les deux camps sous prétexte qu'il est un exorciste et un Noah? La famille est sacrée pour le Comte et les autres descendants de Noé, alors ils étaient dans l'incapacité de s'en prendre à lui, malgré l'innocence qu'il portait. Donc tout cela avait forcé les deux clans à installer une paix précaire, puisque par sa faute, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une impasse. Non que cela déplaise à quelqu'un, puisque depuis, tout le monde savourait ce calme apaisant avec plaisir. Les exorcistes continuaient à détruire les akumas qui traînaient et à récupérer les innocences, tout comme le clan Noé continuait à détruire les innocences qu'ils trouvaient. Mais il n'y avait plus de confrontation entre les exorcistes et les Noah.

Allen était satisfait de ce contrat, cela lui permettait de ne pas prendre parti. Il restait un exorciste, il ne le reniait pas mais il devait avouer qu'il était heureux quand il a su qu'il n'aurait plus à se battre contre des humains, surtout ceux de sa famille. Sa famille. Oui c'était sa famille aussi, autant que les exorcistes, et il pouvait se réjouir de ne pas avoir de choix à faire. Il ne saurait pas quoi choisir. En fait, il se sentait bien dans les deux clans, alors pourquoi aurait-il du faire un choix?

De toute façon, peu importe ce qui se passait, le maudit était sûr d'une chose, où qu'il soit, tant que sa moitié était avec lui, il serait heureux. Il remerciait d'ailleurs intérieurement Komui pour l'avoir autorisé à faire venir son amant à la Congrégation, bien qu'il ait été réticent au début pour des raisons évidentes. Il devait reconnaître que l'aide apportée par Lenalee et Lavi s'était avérée efficace, ainsi que celle plus discrète de Kanda, dans l'obtention de cette autorisation. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire béat d'avoir enfin obtenu le droit d'avoir ce qu'il chérissait le plus au près de lui.

Une voix le coupa dans ses réflexions matinales:

- Je me demande ce qui te fait sourire comme ça de bon matin.

Allen tourna la tête pour voir son amant sortir de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour des reins. Il regarda avec plaisir le torse musclé, le visage parfait ainsi que la chevelure de jais gorgée d'eau d'où s'écoulaient de fines gouttelettes. Il vit le sourire de son amant se faire taquin alors qu'il se rapprochait du lit d'une démarche féline.

- Au lieu de réfléchir si tôt, tu ferais mieux de penser à moi, non? demanda-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres offertes.

- C'est déjà ce que je faisais. avoua le maudit ne pouvant se soustraire au regard doré de son compagnon.

- Ah oui… hum… pourquoi ne pas venir penser à moi sous une bonne douche? suggéra le Noah non sans une arrière-pensée que l'exorciste saisit tout de suite.

- Ne viens-tu pas de sortir de la douche?

- Je ne dis pas non à une seconde en meilleure compagnie.

Allen sourit devant cette avance à peine dissimulée et se leva de bon cœur pour rejoindre Tyki dans la salle de bain, cette fois-ci avec des préoccupations bien différentes en tête.


	2. Bal costumé

**Exorcistes et Noah**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes d'écriture: Même situation que le précédent OS puisque vous pouvez considérer qu'ils se suivent. Le premier expliquait surtout la situation et les sentiments d'Allen.

Couples: Tyki/Allen - Kanda/Komui (ceux du précédent OS et des nouveaux ici) - Lavi/Lenalee - Marie/Miranda.

* * *

_**Bal costumé**_

Dans deux jours, Kanda rentrait de mission, le Grand Intendant décida donc de préparer l'anniversaire de son amant pour lui faire une surprise. A cette occasion, Komui dévoila une toute nouvelle création: Komurin 14e du nom. Où sont passés les ancêtres de celui-là? Sûrement dans la benne à ordure.

Tout le monde, inquiets à juste titre, surveillèrent ce robot effectuer les tâches les plus importantes: il rangea le réfectoire avant de le décorer dans des tons qui satisferaient un minimum Kanda, il aida Jerry à la cuisine et pour s'assurer que tout le monde soit présent au moment voulu, il alla les chercher pour les trainer dans la grande salle.

Tout s'était bien passé jusque là et Komui se flattait d'avoir créé le robot parfait. Mais (avec lui, y a toujours un mais) la situation dégénéra sans que personne ne comprenne réellement ce qui s'était passé. Un programme en veille se déclencha et le robot fut alors convaincu que cette fête se devait d'être un bal costumé. Il se fit alors un devoir de déguiser chaque personne présente dans la salle, maquillage compris. Pour le plus grand malheur de certains, Komurin XIV possédait divers thèmes de soirée et son choix se porta sur le plus original.

Quand Kanda arriva enfin, il eut la surprise, après avoir atteint le réfectoire, de voir son amant lui sautait au cou pour pleurer comme une madeleine. Le kendoka n'y comprit pas grand chose: il avait remarqué la banderole et était touché par cette attention (même s'il ne le reconnaitra pas), mais il ne comprenait pas la réaction du chinois. Il réalisa alors qu'une chose clochait chez son amant, tellement énorme qu'il aurait du le remarquer du premier coup d'œil: il avait une réplique chinoise de Raiponce qui jouait la fontaine dans ses bras. Raiponce? Il reporta son regard sur la salle pour admirer la débâcle qui y régnait. Les invités n'avaient pas remarqué l'arrivée du japonais, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à tenter de retirer tout l'attirail dont ils étaient vêtus. Cela s'avérait être un échec jusqu'à présent: à se demander si Komurin ne leur avait pas greffé le costume sur la peau. Kanda avait donc la possibilité de contempler une scène sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur d'après lui.

Ariel, la petite sirène, se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce et semblait s'acharner à coup de nageoire à réduire un tas de ferraille en poussières. Le malheureux spectateur de ce désastre comprit donc enfin la raison de l'apitoiement de son amant, pendant que sa sœur se vengeait sur sa création. A ses côtés, son petit ami, reconnaissable à sa chevelure écarlate n'était pour l'occasion vêtu que de rouge. Kanda, amusé malgré lui, espéra que le grand méchant loup passerait dans le coin pour bouffer cet énergumène… et sa grand-mère qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Cherchez l'erreur. Surtout que plus il y réfléchissait, plus il semblait y avoir eu un bug dans le programme du robot: la tenue du Petit Chaperon Rouge était un petit trop… osée pour être celle du conte originel. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'une manière un tantinet perverse quand il sentit qu'effectivement la tenue de son amant dérivait aussi de l'original. Il reprit son inspection pour découvrir une Cendrillon en larmes et très gothique, trop gothique. Il n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir à qui se trouvait sous ce costume quand il vit Tarzan accourir vers la fontaine pour la réconforter. Il se demandait ce qui attirait son acolyte Marie chez la maladroite Miranda: ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il aurait une réponse. Il vit également Quasimodo se lamentait dans un autre coin en appelant une certaine Eliade. Tout cela frôlait le pathétique.

Lorsque tout le monde prit enfin conscience de sa présence, et du fait que leurs « costumes » ne pourraient pas être retirés avant encore plusieurs heures (un programme de sécurité?), il fut décidé à l'unanimité de faire cet anniversaire malgré les circonstances légèrement gênantes. La soirée se déroula sans trop d'encombres par la suite. Après le choc créé par l'incident, Lavi avait décidé qu'il était temps de taquiner les autres. A ses risques et périls, puisque chaque fois qu'il osait ouvrir la bouche pour appeler sa « grand-mère », il se prenait une telle raclée que Lenalee commençait à avoir pitié de son amant. Les autres tentaient d'ignorer et de passer outre leurs accoutrements. Intérieurement ils avaient tous hâte de rentrer dans leur chambre en espérant qu'ils pourraient enfin retirer ces immondices, en particulier les quelques « mâles » blessés dans leur virilité (comprenez par là qu'ils se sont retrouvés avec une tenue à l'opposée de leur sexe et pas forcément très couvrante).

Kanda aussi avait hâte que ça se finisse. Ok il avait apprécié la surprise, mais il commençait à en avoir marre d'être le seul gars normal dans ce théâtre improvisé. Quoiqu'il n'aurait pas souhaité être dans le cas des différents hommes travestis, c'était qu'ils étaient nombreux mine de rien. En parlant de ça, il jeta un œil à son amant qui pleurait toujours sur la dépouille de Komurin. Vivement que ça se termine!

Vers deux heures du matin, après une soirée légèrement arrosée (certains ont bu pour oublier dans quelle tenue ils se promenaient), tout le monde retourna dans sa chambre, convaincus de pouvoir enfin ôter leurs costumes.

Kanda prit son petit-ami dans les bras puisque celui-ci avait un peu trop bu, sans doute se consolait-il de la perte de sa dernière création. Irrécupérable. Et, alors qu'ils quittaient tous le réfectoire par petits groupes, le kendoka réalisa qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Allen de la soirée. Non que cela lui déplaise, mais il n'avait pas fait attention au costume qu'il portait, et il devait avouer qu'il était curieux. Il semblerait que d'après Lavi, l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs ait passé la majorité de la soirée à se faire discret à cause de la tenue dont il s'était retrouvé affublé. Pressé d'aller se coucher, le japonais haussa les épaules et songea qu'il demanderait des détails au Bookman le lendemain.

Allen, quant à lui, était enfin arrivé dans sa chambre et c'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui avant de s'appuyer dessus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette soirée était la pire de sa vie. Avoir été bloqué dans cette tenue était une honte. Oui il avait honte de s'être montré comme ça, mais par politesse il n'avait pas eu le courage de quitter la fête, surtout que tout le monde faisait un effort, il pouvait bien en faire un lui aussi. Ce n'était pas si catastrophique que ça.

C'est seulement quand il entendit un bruit qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre et qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fut soulagé de constater que ce n'était que son amant, celui-ci était assis sur son lit près de la lampe de chevet allumée. Il constata que le bruit entendu était le livre qui venait de tomber, ou plutôt que Tyki venait de lâcher sous le choc. Allen allait lui demander pourquoi il était là et s'il l'avait attendu longtemps, alors qu'il ne devait venir que demain, quand il réalisa qu'il avait un autre problème sur les bras.

Grâce à la lumière de la lampe, il percevait son amant assez distinctement. Celui-ci était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche. Rien d'inhabituel. Par contre, il semblait en état de choc passager: il avait la bouche entrouverte, la main tendue dans le vide comme s'il tenait encore son livre et ses yeux écarquillés le fixaient. D'un côté, Allen pouvait comprendre sa réaction, il avait lui-même eut un moment de blanc après s'être vu dans un miroir. Sauf que là, ce n'était pas bon signe, et il regretta soudain de ne pas avoir enlevé cette robe plus tôt. Le regard, tantôt vide du Noah, le fixait désormais avec un semblant de perversité et beaucoup, beaucoup trop de désir.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand il se retrouva bloqué contre la porte, son amant ayant été plus rapide que lui. Il ne put protester davantage que des lèvres voraces s'emparèrent des siennes et que le corps chaud de Tyki le poussait désormais vers le lit. Le maudit eut juste le temps de sentir ses jambes butées contre le lit qu'il était déjà étendu dessus et que la bouche de son amant dévorait son cou. Il sentit un souffle contre son oreille et frissonna malgré lui d'appréhension:

- Alors Blanche-Neige, on s'est perdu? Susurra d'une voix rauque le Noah.

- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire, ton prince est enfin arrivé et il va te donner plus qu'un petit baiser. Fais-moi confiance.

A ce moment, Allen réalisa qu'il était déjà trop tard et qu'il allait passer une très mauvaise nuit ou excellente au choix, mais il pariait plus sur la première proposition si on envisageait l'effet que cette simple tenue semblait avoir sur Tyki. Il pouvait déjà abandonner l'idée de se lever demain.

Depuis cette terrible nuit, Allen se jura de ne plus jamais manger de pommes, rouges ou peu importe la couleur. La mémoire d'un Noah s'avère un p'tit trop parfaite pour qu'il se permette de rappeler une telle nuit à son amant.


	3. Infidélité

**Exorcistes et Noah**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes d'écriture: Même situation que le précédent OS puisque vous pouvez considérer qu'ils se suivent.

Couples: Tyki/Allen - Kanda/Komui - Lavi/Lenalee - Marie/Miranda.

Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère que celui-là vous plaira.

* * *

_**Infidélité**_

Lavi se vantait partout où il allait d'avoir la meilleure petite-amie qui soit. Et tout le monde savait que ce couple était l'un des plus représentatifs de l'amour.

Malheureusement, arriva un jour où Bookman Junior déchanta. Il fut dans l'obligation de mettre en doute la fidélité de Lenalee, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre. Peut-être que la délicieuse chinoise le trompait, et pas avec n'importe qui, mais avec son meilleur ami. Comment en était-il venu à remettre en question l'amour de Lenalee et l'amitié d'Allen?

Un jour, venant juste de rentrer de mission, il décida de rendre visite à sa chérie. Il ne la trouva pas dans sa chambre, alors il chercha dans toute la Congrégation, sans résultat. Lorsqu'il finit par en avoir marre, il décida d'aller voir son ami et arriva au moment où Lenalee quittait justement la chambre de l'anglais. Il se posa donc légitimement des questions et Allen lui répondit simplement qu'elle était venue le voir parce qu'elle s'ennuyait. Il accepta cette réponse sans méfiance mais quelques jours plus tard, il apprit que la chinoise pouvait passer des heures enfermée avec le maudit dans sa chambre. Inquiet, il profita d'un jour qu'elle le croyait en mission pour vérifier cette rumeur. Il vit Lenalee entrer dans la chambre et n'en ressortir que 3 heures plus tard. Ce qui le choqua le plus, fut l'expression d'intense satisfaction qui émanait d'elle: elle semblait comblée.

Effondré, il chercha un allié pour prouver cette trahison, et décida donc logiquement d'en parler au Noah du plaisir. La réaction de Tyki aurait bien fait rire Lavi, si celui-ci n'était pas dans le même état de choc. Mais le brun n'était pas du genre à croire aux rumeurs et même s'il faisait en partie confiance au jugement du Bookman, il choisit de vérifier cela par lui-même.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, devant le lieu du crime, une fois sûrs que les deux responsables s'y trouvaient bien.

Ils hésitaient sur la démarche à suivre: rentrer pour les prendre sur le fait ou attendre et leur demander des explications après. C'est là qu'ils entendirent des bribes de phrases échangées entre les deux exorcistes:

- On n'a pas idée de recevoir une femme dans cette tenue. Se plaignit Lenalee.

- Ben voyons, ce n'est pas comme si ça changeait grand-chose, tu m'as déjà vu torse nu, non? La taquina Allen.

- Ce n'est pas une raison …

Ils n'entendirent pas la suite, mais trouvaient déjà ces paroles assez explicites. Au bout d'un moment ils finirent par entendre la phrase de trop:

- Allen, sois gentil… tu ne vas pas commencer à me déshabiller maintenant? Questionna innocemment la chinoise.

Les deux amants trompés pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'un coup sec suite à ces paroles et découvrirent une scène particulière. L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs était donc bel et bien torse nu assis sur son lit, légèrement penché vers la jeune fille assise en face de lui. Il allait l'embrasser?

- Mais… qu'est ce… que vous faites là? Demanda Lenalee hésitante.

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions poser la question. S'exclama Lavi sur la défensive.

- On faisait une partie de poker. Expliqua Allen en montrant un paquet de cartes pour prouver ses dires.

- Dans cette tenue? rétorqua Tyki méfiant.

- Il fait chaud.

- Vous voulez jouer peut-être? Proposa la chinoise inquiète de l'atmosphère tendue qui régnait dans la chambre depuis l'apparition des garçons.

Les deux amants, n'ayant que des suppositions, acceptèrent pour garder un œil sur eux. Ils s'installèrent donc sur le lit et la partie commença.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils eurent comme une illumination, ou plutôt Lavi trouva enfin des réponses à ses questions. Tyki, quant à lui, se trouvait incroyablement stupide de s'être laissé emporté, mais il était possessif, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il avait vraiment eu peur que l'anglais le trompe, cette inquiétude était donc légitime.

Il se pencha vers le rouquin:

- Au moins, maintenant, on sait pourquoi elle passait tant de temps dans la chambre de mon chéri. Elle cherchait juste un moyen de te dessaper sans se fatiguer. Chuchota-t-il avec mesquinerie à l'oreille du roux.

Lavi devait le reconnaitre, il était idiot d'avoir douté d'elle. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un boxer, s'étant fait battre à plate couture par sa petite-amie. Allen lui avait appris à jouer au poker, réalisait-il amèrement.

Quoique, après un coup d'œil du côté du Noah, il constata qu'il n'était assurément pas le seul à s'être fait plumé en beauté. Le maudit n'avait pas perdu le coup de main et s'était fait une joie de déshabiller son amant dans le même temps.

Tyki et Lavi se regardèrent un bref instant, la même résolution dans le regard: avoir confiance en leur partenaire. De tout façon, ces deux-là étaient plus comme un frère et une sœur, donc ça devrait suffire pour qu'ils ne se fassent plus de soucis.

Ils revinrent à la partie en constatant que leurs conjoints ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter en si bon chemin. A bien y regarder, le Bookman nota, sans grande surprise, le retour de « Allen Noir », mais fut à la limite de la syncope en voyant que sa chérie virait dangereusement au gris, semblant avoir été contaminée par le tricheur à côté d'elle. A ce moment, il réalisa que son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas seulement appris les règles du jeu mais également à tricher... Conclusion: il était mal parti. Ce fut la seule chose cohérente qu'il put penser avant que Lenalee ne propose, enjouée, de finir la partie. Elle avait de quoi être comblée.


	4. Mission détournée

**Exorcistes et Noah**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes d'écriture: Même situation que le précédent OS puisque vous pouvez considérer qu'ils se suivent.

Couples: Tyki/Allen - Kanda/Komui - Lavi/Lenalee - Marie/Miranda.

J'ai reçu encore plein de reviews, j'suis archi contente, alors un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'en laissent et j'encourage ceux qui lisent ma fic à en faire autant!

Je publie plus tôt que prévu. Demain j'ai un horrible devoir de maths, alors j'ai peur de mourir d'une crise de stress dans la journée. ^^' Et j'espère aussi qu'en publiant maintenant j'aurai des reviews demain soir pour me remonter le moral. Alors s'il vous plait, reviewer!! Je répondrai aux reviews que j'ai reçu demain puisque j'ai pas encore eu le temps.

* * *

_**Mission détournée**_

Allen se préparait pour sa prochaine destination. Il devait aller récupérer une innocence à Venise. Il avait exactement trois jours pour remplir à bien cette mission.

Une fois sur place, il put constater combien la ville était animée. Il se souvint alors que Komui l'avait prévenu qu'un festival se préparait. Pour l'occasion, beaucoup de monde serait réuni, il devenait donc urgent de récupérer l'innocence avant qu'elle n'attire trop d'akumas dans le coin.

Il se dirigea, dans un premier temps vers l'hôtel où le Grand Intendant lui avait réservé une chambre. Il constata, amusé, qu'il avait encore une fois fait les choses en grand, puisque sa chambre s'avérait ressemblée plus à un appartement qu'à une chambre d'hôtel. Il soupira un instant en posant son sac sur le fauteuil du petit salon.

La situation était louche: son œil n'avait détecté aucun akuma sur tout le trajet qui l'avait amené ici, alors que d'après les dernières observations, la ville en était pleine. Pourquoi ne les repérait-il pas? Il choisit d'aller faire un tour d'inspection avant de commencer les recherches.

Il revint quelques heures plus tard après avoir fait le tour de la ville. Pas le moindre akuma dans les parages, peut-être étaient-ils repartis, parce qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé l'innocence. Il vérifierait cela demain. En attendant, il désirait juste prendre une bonne douche et allait diner.

Il soupira de contentement sous l'eau chaude qui lui réchauffait le corps. Après presqu'une heure, il jugea qu'il était temps de sortir, son estomac criant famine. Il s'habilla léger, faisant suffisamment chaud à cette période de l'année. Il opta pour un pantalon en lin argenté et une chemise blanche à manches longues (pour cacher son bras gauche) dont il laissa les premiers boutons ouverts. Il enfila ses bottes et ses gants pour s'apprêter à sortir.

Il fut cependant stoppé dans son initiative par la découverte, non moins agréable, de son amant dans le salon.

Tyki tourna la tête en l'entendant entrer, et ne se retint pas de le dévorer des yeux: il adorait quand son amant laissait sa veste d'exorciste au placard.

Allen, bien que surpris, s'empêchait malgré tout de sauter de joie. Peut-être que sa mission serait un échec mais il aurait profité de son chéri. Il se dirigea d'un pas enjoué vers le Noah qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts pendant qu'il s'installait sur ses genoux pour lui donner un baiser de bienvenue. Il resta dans ses bras un instant avant de briser le silence installé:

- Je suis content de te voir, mais ce n'était pas prévu que tu viennes.

- Oui je sais, je voulais te faire la surprise.

- En quel honneur? Demanda le maudit suspicieux.

- C'est bientôt la Saint Valentin mon cœur. Alors puisque tu étais à Venise, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en profiter pour la fêter un peu en avance. Après tout, quoi de mieux que la ville des amoureux pour une fête pareille.

C'était donc là, la raison du festival. La Saint-Valentin. Il l'avait presque oublié. Mais il était heureux de l'initiative de son amant. Et il réalisa enfin que le Noah pourrait lui donner des explications:

- Je suppose que tu es responsable de la désertion des akumas.

- Bien entendu! Je n'allais pas les laisser gâcher notre week-end en amoureux.

- Alors vous avez trouvé l'innocence. Constata Allen légèrement amer.

- Exact! D'ailleurs la voilà. Dit-il en sortant la précieuse découverte de sa poche.

- Tu ne l'as pas encore détruite? S'étonna l'anglais.

- Non, parce que sinon cela t'aurait rendu morose, et je n'ai pas envie de te voir triste pour si peu. Alors cadeau! Lui annonça le brun en lui tendant l'innocence.

L'exorciste, bien qu'étonné par cette attention, s'en empara pour aller la ranger dans la poche de son uniforme, avant de revenir embrasser son amant avec passion pour le remercier. Tyki, fou de joie, fut heureux de constater qu'il allait décidément passer un bon séjour en Italie.

Quelques jours plus tard, Komui vit débarquer dans son bureau l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci lui tendit l'innocence avant de faire demi-tour avec la ferme intention de se reposer. Mais son souhait ne put se réaliser puisque le Grand Intendant semblait d'humeur bavarde:

- Alors Allen, comment s'est passé cette mission? Tu n'as pas eu trop de soucis avec les akumas?

- Non, quand je suis arrivé il n'y en avait déjà plus un seul dans la ville. Avoua-t-il n'ayant pas de raisons de cacher la vérité.

- Ah bon? Pourquoi?

- Tyki a décidé de fêter la Saint-Valentin à Venise et a donc giclé tous les akumas de la ville pour ne pas que j'ai à m'en occuper. Il m'a également donné l'innocence pour me mettre de bonne humeur je crois. Expliqua-t-il en retenant un bâillement.

- Tu m'étonnes là! Si je m'attendais à ça! Mais bon l'important c'est que tu n'ais pas eu de problèmes et que l'innocence soit intacte.

L'exorciste se contenta d'acquiescer, pas très motivé à continuer cette discussion.

- Sinon je suppose donc que tu as passé un bon séjour en amoureux?

Allen regarda le chinois d'un œil suspicieux, il semblait être passé en phase « mère poule ». Il n'était donc pas prêt de quitter cette pièce. Il soupira de dépit, résigné, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Lenalee. Heureuse de le voir, elle le serra dans ses bras, le questionnant sur sa mission. L'anglais lui fit le même résumé qu'à son frère.

- Oh Allen! Comme c'est romantique! Vous avez du bien vous amuser! C'est trop mignon! S'exclama la jeune femme joyeuse.

Elle allait continuer à parler, quand un bruit de sanglots la stoppa. Ils tournèrent la tête pour découvrirent le Grand Intendant jouant les fontaines sur son bureau et répétant en boucle: « Ma Lenalee m'ignore, elle m'aime plus! ». Les deux exorcistes passèrent quelques minutes à calmer le pleurnicheur, une fois fait Allen était bien décidé à repartir quand il éternua à plusieurs reprises.

- Allen, tu as pris froid? S'inquiéta le brun.

- Non, je dois juste faire une allergie aux fleurs. Expliqua-t-il après avoir remarqué le bouquet de roses sur le bureau.

Sûrement un cadeau de Kanda, pensa-t-il. Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons pour expliquer la présence de fleurs dans le bureau si bordélique du dirigeant de la Congrégation.

- Tu es allergique aux fleurs? Tu ne l'avais jamais dit. Nota Lenalee.

- Normal, j'ai du développé ça ce week-end. Tyki a passé ces derniers jours à me couvrir de fleurs au moindre prétexte. Il a du m'offrir une vingtaine de bouquets, y en avait assez pour remplir ma chambre. Jugea-t-il avec une sueur froide.

Son amant ne connaissait pas les demi-mesures. Certes un bouquet lui avait fait plaisir, le suivant aussi, mais ça avait vite finit par le lasser. Sans compter qu'il avait bel et bien fait une allergie à toutes ces plantes. Mais bon, il n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

- Dis Allen… Commença la chinoise.

- Oui? Demanda-t-il surpris en voyant son regard inquisiteur.

- Tu as l'air fatigué, tu n'as pas du dormir beaucoup… et tu dois avoir autant de suçons que tu as reçu de fleurs, pour le peu que je vois d'ici. Commenta-t-elle amusée.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre puisque le malheureux concerné rougit brusquement sous le regard amusé de son amie et celui choqué de sa « mère ». Il était pourtant persuadé de les avoir bien dissimulés. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à imposer des limites à son amant.


	5. Anniversaire

**Exorcistes et Noah**

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Notes d'écriture: Même situation que le précédent OS puisque vous pouvez considérer qu'ils se suivent.

Couples: Tyki/Allen - Kanda/Komui - Lavi/Lenalee - Marie/Miranda.

Je n'avais pas écrit depuis… belle lurette, mais ça me trottait dans la tête donc en voici un nouveau ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et laissent des reviews !

* * *

_**Anniversaire**_

Une agitation particulière régnait à la Congrégation. Une agitation à laquelle Allen n'avait pas le droit de participer, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'organisation de sa fête d'anniversaire. Ou pour être exact de l'anniversaire de son arrivée à la Congrégation puisqu'Allen ne connaissait pas sa date de naissance, juste une approximation de son âge. Il avait environ quinze ans quand il était arrivé, deux ans étaient passés, il en avait donc environ dix-sept, et Lenalee comptait bien les lui fêter.

Le maudit, lui, n'était pas très convaincu, pas du tout pour être franc. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce qui s'était produit lors de la dernière fête organisée, y repenser lui donnait la chair de poule. Mais cela faisait tellement plaisir à son amie et tout le monde voulait lui souhaiter donc il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Maintenant, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Komui était ligoté dans son bureau, ne pouvant ainsi nuire à personne.

Le soir venu, Lenalee vint enfin le chercher dans sa chambre où il avait été enfermé (de force) tout l'après-midi. Au moins avait-il eu le temps de se doucher et de choisir une tenue adaptée : il avait finalement opté pour une tenue simple mais classe. Il regarda Lenalee le fixait avec insistance.

- Ma tenue n'est pas convenable ? La questionna-t-il, gêné.

- Oh si, elle est parfaite ! Réagit-elle enfin. Tu es magnifique !

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Sourit-il, le moment de gêne passé.

Elle était habillée d'une robe bleue, assez courte comme la plupart du temps, et qui s'accrochait dans son cou, lui faisant ainsi un joli décolleté. Allen pensa, amusé, que Lavi allait devoir la surveiller toute la soirée pour décourager les fous qui oseraient tenter quelque chose. Et sûrement que Komui serait insupportable toute la soirée à cause de ça. Avec un peu de chance, ils l'avaient enfermé à double tour dans son bureau pour qu'il rattrape son travail en retard mais fallait pas espérer.

- On y va, ils nous attendent !

- Ok !

Lenalee partit donc, suivi de Allen, ayant hâte d'arriver au réfectoire où la fête était organisée. Elle avait veillé au moindre détail pour éviter tout problème, principalement son frère, constata-t-elle blasée. Tout était parfait, jusqu'aux invités. Elle savait que son ami n'avait pas parlé de cet anniversaire à son amant et aux autres membres de leur famille, pas qu'il ne les voulait pas avec lui ce jour-là mais seulement parce qu'il avait peur du résultat et il ne voulait pas les impliquer dans quelques bizarreries propres au Grand Intendant. Elle avait donc pris la responsabilité d'inviter la famille Noah et elle était sûre que cela comblerait son meilleur ami de bonheur, après tout, Allen n'était jamais complètement heureux sans Tyki, et elle le comprenait, ressentant la même chose avec Lavi.

Plongés, chacun dans leurs pensées, ils arrivèrent au réfectoire. Après une hésitation, Allen entra, suivi de Lenalee, et fut accueilli par un « Joyeux Anniversaire » tonitruant. Il sourit, heureux de constater que tout semblait normal, aucun problème à l'horizon. Au moment où il revint à l'instant présent, il eut le temps de constater la présence du comte (sous sa forme humaine pour ne pas faire tâche dans le paysage) quand il sentit deux bras se serrer autour de sa taille et une voix douce s'approchait de son oreille.

- Joyeux anniversaire mon ange. Murmura Tyki en attirant son amant contre lui.

L'exorciste aux cheveux blancs se retourna, tout sourire, pour embrasser son chéri, heureux qu'il soit là. Il eut à peine le temps de profiter de ce moment d'intimité, que tout le monde sembla lui sauter dessus pour l'accaparer. Tyki consentit donc à le lâcher, non pas que cela lui fasse plaisir, après tout il était d'un naturel très possessif, mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial donc il allait devoir partager.

La soirée se passa à merveille. Allen passa un peu de temps avec tout le monde, ou du moins il essaya le plus possible. Il s'était vite relaxé, quand il avait constaté que Komui était trop occupé à surveiller sa sœur pour préparer le moindre traquenard. Tout allait donc pour le mieux et vint le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux et de manger le gâteau. Le comte s'était improvisé, pour l'occasion, photographe professionnel, et ne souhaitait manquer aucun évènement de cette soirée. Allen se sentait donc constamment mitraillé, surtout maintenant que le gâteau servi, il allait s'attaquer aux cadeaux.

Le premier à être ouvert fut celui du comte, c'était un voyage, tout frais payé, pour la destination de son choix, et bien sûr ce cadeau était valable pour deux. Très surpris, Allen serra son presque père dans les bras pour le remercier avant de se remettre à l'ouverture des cadeaux pendant que le comte versait des larmes de joie (c'est un grand sensible). Le deuxième fut celui de Road. Alors qu'il s'attendait à une excentricité de la part de sa sœur, il fut étonné de découvrir une boite à musique en forme de piano d'où s'échappait la douce mélodie de son arche, qui lui arracha un sourire rêveur. Road était douée pour ça.

Les cadeaux se succédèrent et à la fin, il s'en retrouva submergé. Tout le monde applaudit et la fête reprit dans la bonne humeur. Sauf pour celui à qui la fête était destinée. Malgré tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus, Allen n'avait pu que constater, déçu, que son amant ne lui en avait pas fait. En parlant du loup, il vit Tyki se diriger vers lui à grand pas pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas très gentil de ma part de t'accaparer maintenant, mais si tu voulais bien me suivre mon amour.

Sans attendre de réponse, le Noah du Plaisir tira l'exorciste à sa suite et quitta la salle sous les protestations des autres invités. Il semblait très excité et Allen se laissa donc emporter de bon cœur, jusqu'à… sa chambre, constata-t-il surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Bah voyons, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais oublié ton cadeau ! S'amusa Tyki, conscient d'avoir légèrement vexé son amant. Je l'ai posé dans ta chambre après que tu l'ais quittée.

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Ah ! Faut rentrer pour le savoir ! Mais c'est facile à trouver !

Allen était amusé de constater à quel point Tyki semblait euphorique, il devait être convaincu que son cadeau serait une réussite. Curieux, il entreprit de découvrir ce que c'était. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin, comme l'avait précisé son amant. Son regard s'était directement posé sur le lit où un paquet blanc était posé. Quand il s'approcha, il nota plusieurs choses : ce n'était pas un paquet mais plutôt un tas blanc et celui-ci émettait une légère mais audible respiration. Ebahi, il posa sa main sur le chaton roulé en boule sur son coussin. La boule de poils ouvrit ses yeux bleus et les posa sur son nouveau maitre. Il se redressa, s'étira en baillant et lécha la main de l'exorciste avant de s'approcher plus en avant, quémandant des caresses en ronronnant avec plaisir. Il était mignon, adorablement mignon.

- Alors, il te plait ? Le questionna Tyki, inquiet de son manque de réaction.

Il était pourtant convaincu que ça lui ferait plaisir. Il avait vu la convoitise dans ses yeux, un jour qu'il passait devant une animalerie. Il s'approcha et pencha la tête pour regarder plus attentivement son amant qui avait baissé la tête. Soulagé, il vit les larmes de joie sur les joues blanches d'Allen, avant qu'il ne lui saute au cou pour l'embrasser avec passion.

- Il est… magnifique ! S'écria-t-il comme un enfant. Merci, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux !

- Je suis soulagé, tu m'as fait douter pendant un instant. Bon, il faut que tu trouves un nom à cette adorable boule de poils ! Annonça Tyki, ravi.

Cette petite merveille lui avait immédiatement plu. De la même couleur que son amant, la petite s'était approchée de lui, semblant lui intimer de l'adopter, et il avait craqué, sachant qu'elle ferait un heureux. Il n'avait pas eu tort puisque Allen serrait maintenant le chaton dans ses bras, le faisant ronronner de plaisir. Il releva la tête vers lui, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

- C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

- Une femelle. Lui sourit-il en réponse.

- Alors je vais l'appeler… hum… Saraki ! S'exclama-t-il joyeux. Cela te plait ?

- C'est parfait !

Tyki s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa tout en caressant le nouveau membre de leur famille. La petite continua à ronronner, heureuse d'être bien entourée.

Allen devait avouer qu'il avait été vraiment médisant sur cette soirée, il faudra qu'il pense à remercier Lenalee. Oh oui, il était heureux, avec son amant et la mignonne petite chatte dans ses bras.


End file.
